Everytime
by SarcasticLemon
Summary: James and Lily have been going out since 6th year, but what happens when Lily dicides to break up with James? One shot. R&R.


_**Everytime**_

James and Lily have been going out since 6th year, but what happens to this once so happy couple to make them fall so far apart? One shot. R&R.

**Lily's PoV.**

Lily sat in class, a distant hum, of her teachers voice carried throughout the dusty classroom. Lily who was usually a very good student couldn't concentrate, for her mind was somewhere else, upon another's presents.

She shivered, like a cold gust of wind had entered the classroom, it was winter the last day of classes, a hogsmeade visit scheduled for tomorrow. Usually a happy time, but for Lily devastation had come across her hurting body.

There was no physical harm just the harm she had inflicted upon herself for breaking up with him… with James. He was everything to her, but that was long ago. It had been around this time in December when they had gotten together, and only a month before were they sitting happily in the common room, her long red hair cascading elegantly down her back, his messy black hair bringing a sparkle to her emerald green eyes.

It was over now.

"Lily, class is over, are you coming?" Allie, her best friend asked.

"Yeah." Lily replied simply.

"Lily, you have to talk to him… its best for both of you… trust me." Allie said. Her friends happiness had not shown for 3 weeks since they broke up, her once sparkling eyes, dull no affection.

"There is nothing to say." Lily answered after a brief pause.

"Alright lets get to the common room, finish our homework, so we have the weekend off, sound good?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lily walked out of the classroom with Allie, thoughts racing at the speed of light through her fragile mind.

"I'm going to talk to him, your… your right." Lily said suddenly. A grin came across Allies face.

"Well go on, go back and find him. He was still in the class when we left."

"Alright I will." Lily turned on her heal and walked back to the class, she walked right in after hearing James voice, and was about to talk when…

"Oh, James, a quick kiss… perhaps." A girls sly voice came ringing into her ears, that was it, he was over her. Tears stinging the back of her eyes, she turned and slammed the door behind her.

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me_

Later that night Lily sat up in her bed, 11:57, the clock read, restless she slipped out of bed and put on her cloak over her pj's.

She walked steadily out of the front doors towards the lake, only stopping after she had fallen down beside the shimmering lake, her hair, touching the water, and sending ripples out to the calm waters.

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby_

**James PoV.**

James woke up with a start, 12:07, his clock read, he glances at the picture taken only 2 months before of him and Lily dancing in the leaves.

He had a miserable dream of Lily, just Lily, sitting there at a table, her eyes so cold, not a word escaping from her lips.

James shook his head, "Its over." He said quietly to himself. "It's over."

_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_

He silently got out of bed, and made his way to the common room, and out of the portrait hole, he headed swiftly down towards the lake, seeing a figure by the water, he quietly walked towards the girl lying he hair in the water.

**Lilys PoV.**

As Lily pulled heself up out of the waters, a sering pain came through her body, and she let a single tear escape from her shaking body, and she looked out onto the lake.

James's reflection came into view and Lily spoke out loud to herself believing that it was her imagination.

"This is stupid, he will never come back to you." She said angerly hitting the water where James's Reflecion lay.

_I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

"Lily?" Came a voice from behind her.

"Yes?" She said a she moved her body around cautiously.

James stood overtop of her, an outreached hand waiting for her reply, she took his hand graciously, and a weak grin came across her face.

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby_

James suddenly started to turen away and before she could stop heself, and called after him. "James… James… please don't go…"

_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_

"James I need you, I have been miserable with out you, and I know you have moved on, but… but…" She couldn't talk her mouth had just shut up.

"What Lily?" James's voice was so cold, so hard, ageist her weak body.

"Why are you doing this?" She pleaded.

"Doing what? What and I doing Lily?" As he finished he turned to meet he stare.

"Your letting me go…" She responded after a brief pause.

"You let me go."

"Im so sorrie, I really am, its just I thought you didn't need me, didn't want me…" Lily said tears lining her eyes.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry_

"Lily I did need you."

"James I need you."

"Lily I don't need you."

_At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away_

"What?"

"I don't, I'm sorry, you have hurt me to many times before…" James turned away again. He didn't move, he just turned away.

"But James."

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby_

"What is it Lily, I think we are done now." James said angered.

_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me_

"But James I Love You."

James turned and glanced at te tears in a steady stream down her face.

"what did you say?" He asked.

"I love you."

"I love you to, but its just… I think things a coming to an end, and its better for me to let go then hold on and hurt you."

"Your hurting me now, I need to be with you James, believe me, I was stupid."

_I guess I need you, baby…_

James leant in and kissed Lily, but quickly pulled away.

"Are you being real?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Lily I love you."

"I love you to."

"Then we are together?"

"Of course."

R&R Thanx! ;)


End file.
